


Happy 2019

by tasibi



Series: It's 3 AM again [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Balldrop, Gen, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: "It's been a good year." She said to herself.





	Happy 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year

"Can you believe it's nearly been a year since we began?" Lance said, eyes dazed off as he faintly registered the counting down on the screen.

_**28** _

_**27** _

"Its really fascinating how things are perceived in the human mind." Was Pidge's curt response, "We sort of prioritize things, such as the New Year."

Keith, from his position next to Pidge on the couch merely said an "I guess."

**_21_ **

_**20** _

"ALL MIGHT! Count down with me! " said the one for all user, pointing to his user. In a quick shift, the alto voice of all might began counting down with Midoriya.

Uraraka didn't notice, as she was too busy holding back Bakugou from exploding their favorite classmate. Torodoki, however, clearly saw the situation unfolding.

"This year," he clasped his hands, "I promise to find true proof of Midoriya being All Might's secret love child!"

_**14** _

_**13** _

"Stiles! Stop drooling on me or I will unleash the wrath of a tired woman onto you!" Lydia practically screamed, almost unleashing her inner Banshee."

"Geez," he said, moving up from his place on her shoulder, quickly moving officer to Scott's  "You're nearly as much of a sourpuss as sourwolf!"

Scott chuckled, then flashed his alpha eyes mockingly. "Rawr."

The entire pack laughed, only stopping when Derek growled at them to just so he could listen to the countdown.

_**5** _

**_4_ **

****A girl sat alone at her bed, rapidly tapping away against the clock as she attempted to cram words into a tiny space. Finally, she plopped down onto her bed and sighed in relief as she finished.

"Thank God." She whispered, only then noticing the ball drop about to happen.

_**"3"** _

_**"2"** _

"It's been a good year." She said to herself.

" ** _1"_**

**_Happy New Year!_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all those who left comments and kudos! I'm looking forward to more this year!


End file.
